El Cielo Frente A Mi
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: Arthur Kirkland espera encontrar la ayuda que necesita .-.-.-.-. asco de summary, no sabia que poner, perdonen xD


_**El Cielo Frente A Mi**_

_Cap 1: Sueño_

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIAS:<strong> Mmm… ¿yaoi? ¿USUK? Ni yo misma lo sé XD

Ahh además no está Beteado =( asi que perdonen errores en gramática y ortográficos

**DISCLAIMER:** No… Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera así, sólo habría USAxUK con escenas explicitas y Rusia desaparecería de la tierra

Todo pertenece a su respectivo autor: Hidekazu Himaruya *-*

Y no intento lucrar con esto

Gracias x pasarse a leer mi fic n,n

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Indicaciones de texto:

Narración

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

_**Diálogos con palabras de otro idioma**_

Y sin más preámbulos… aquí la historia

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland estaba listo para dormir, había cepillado sus dientes y puesto la linda pijama verde ocre que le regalo su madre en el ultimo cumpleaños, combinaba con sus ojos. Se recostó, mas tuvo un extraño presentimiento, miro hacia todas direcciones desde su cama, algo andaba mal, lo sabia; se levanto y reviso hasta por debajo de su cama. Nada.<p>

Volvió a subir decidido a conciliar el sueño, al cerrar sus ojos, noto algo presionando sus labios, abrió sus orbes y noto a un extraño intentando acallarle, susurrándole palabras suaves, algo como "todo estará bien, no voy a hacerte daño". Luego le mostro ambas manos, para que viera que no traía consigo algún objeto que pudiera lastimarle. Arthur solo logro asentirle con la cabeza; gracias a esto el otro le soltó y camino alrededor de su cama, mirándole nerviosamente; el niño no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero al intentar preguntar, el otro se le lanzo, sacando un cuchillo por entre sus ropas e intentar clavárselo en el pecho, justo en el corazón.  
>El ojiverde sostuvo la muñeca de su agresor con ambas manos, estaba en shock, podía sentir la adrenalina en su sangre y un fuerte dolor ante la presión del arma contra su piel. De pronto reacciono.<p>

-¡Papá! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Kenner ayuda!- sus frágiles brazos no soportarían mas, el otro era claramente más fuerte que él

Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fue a su padre entrar por la puerta, gritar un par de palabras ininteligibles y separar al agresor de su lado.

Tomo asiento en su cama, con la respiración agitada y un leve sudor en el rostro. Todo había sido un sueño. Puso sus manos en el pecho, dolía y podía sentir su corazón doler, como si de verdad le hubieran clavado algo.

-**Kirkland... ¿Todo bien?-** giro su rostro y vio a un chico vestido de blanco en el marco de su puerta. Asintió con la cabeza. **-Parece que olvidaste tomar el medicamento para inhibir los sueños-** se acerco a él **-Al doctor Jones no le va a gustar-**le extendió dos pastillas, las cuales saco de un frasquito que traía en su ropaje. Arthur se mostro renuente a tomarlas, solo miraba fija y desinteresadamente la manta que estaba sobre sus piernas

**-Yo me hago cargo, gracias Antonio-**el nombrado giro sobre su eje, mostrando su honesta sonrisa y saliendo de ahí. Después de todo Kirkland quedaba en buenas manos, ya que era él, la única persona que le hacía entrar en razón.

El ojiverde continuaba sin moverse ni un ápice

**-Iggy... Si no te las tomas voy a enfadarme contigo-**su médico tratante se acerco a él al pronunciar las palabras

**-Te he dicho que no me llames así-**por fin le enfrento, mirándole directamente sus atrayentes orbes azules tras el medio marco de sus gafas; a lo que el mayor sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

**-Pero es a la única a la cual respondes ¿no?-** le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y el británico se sintió derretir, así que desvió la mirada **-Vamos... Te hará bien descansar- **le tendió las pastillas

**-Bien... Pero que conste que lo hago para dormir por lo menos mis 8 hrs-**las cogió para después empinarlas en su boca, el médico le pasó un vasito con agua para ayudar a pasarlas por su garganta

**-Buen chico-** volvió a sonreírle. Arthur se recostó, sintiendo un tibio beso en su frente **-Descansa Arthur-**

**-Buenas noches... Alfred-**fue lo último que logro articular antes de caer en un profundo sueño

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_

¿Como surgió? Well... Soñé exactamente eso  
>Pero no llame a mi papá, si no a un tío que vive al lado<br>Todo fue tan, pero tan real, que al despertar, en verdad me dolía el pecho  
>Pff fue alucinante xD<p>

Y si, lo primero que pensé cuando logre calmarme un poco fue: podría ser el inicio de un fic USUK  
>LOOOOOOL! XDDDDDD<p>

Le atribuyo el sueño a que ayer vi un video en youtube sobre "la verdadera historia de toy story" 0,o  
>Donde hablan del como sacaron la idea de los juguetes que hablaban, puede parecer tonta y toda la cosa, pero yo me imagine cada escena que describían y si... Logro perturbarme (la ayuda de la musiquita de fondo no ayudo 7,7)<br>Vgkfghjfghjkft me acaba de dar un escalofrió al recordarlo xDu

En fin... Al escribirlo, recordé que REMULA menciono en su review de mi fic "torrente de emociones" que ojala escribiera algo más sobre esa temática (psicología)  
>Y puff! Aqui esta :D<br>No soy experta, pero intentare investigar y así xD

Sobre mis otros fics… estoy trabajando desde el viernes, ganas… si, las tengo; ¿ideas? También

Lo que pasa es que me distraigo demasiado jajajajajajajaja

De hecho este lo escribí en mi cel cuando recién desperté, porque conociéndome, se me olvidaría la idea jajajajajaja

Al terminar ya no tenía sueño, me lo envíe vía mail y encendí la PC XD

Y bueno… esas fueron mi anécdotas del día (¿?) xP

...

Otro dato curioso…

el titulo lo tome al azar de Goggle xD

Me apareció, al parecer, la lírica de una canción (o.o pero no la encontré en youtube), creo que queda bien con mi historia :B aquí se las dejo:

Miro el reloj en la pared sentir pasar el tiempo.

Escucho voces a lo lejos; eco dentro de mí.

Todas mis ideas dan vueltas y vueltas;

Puedo sentir los golpes de la razón.

Paso a paso camino a ciegas buscando un escape;

Puedo sentir el llanto, amargo delator.

Nada ha sido para siempre; no creo que yo lo sea.

Está claro ahora que no veo el final.

Afuera, afuera.

Sentir el aire fresco.

Afuera, afuera.

Hablo para vos, hablo para mí.

El cielo está frente a mí y no puedo tocarlo.

Como árbol abrazo el viento con manos vacías.

¿Cuándo te olvidaste?, ¿no ves que estamos

Solos

Golpeando y golpeando todo alrededor?

Quisiera que entendieras: no es fácil estar aquí.

No siempre da la fuerza para seguir.

Espero que tu mano sostenga nuestra caída.

Tengo miedo de saber que nos veremos al fin.

Afuera, afuera.

Sentir el aire fresco.

Afuera, afuera.

Hablo para vos, hablo para mí.

Esta linda ¿no? =)

Ciao~


End file.
